Your lips, the medicine to cure my pain
by laurikmariuk
Summary: Ikuto's being totally controlled by his father and he can't any longer do something, becoming just a puppet. How will Amu save him and bring him to his old self quick enough for none of the to get hurt?


**Mary-chan**: Hey this is my first fiction and hopefully you'll like it!  
I worked really hard on it so I hope you'll appreciate it! It's 2 A.M. right now and I'm sleepy, so there might be some mistakes if you you find some just tell me about it! Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_This park….is the place where me and Ikuto had that date… I wonder why did he wanted to meet me here__ at this hour in the night…and… why hasn't he come yet? I think I'll just sit and wait him on a bench…_

_-_Ran? Miki? Sue?_ Oh shit! I even forgot to bring my charas…_

**Normal POV**

A black limousine arrived at the park entrance. The first person got down and then another one carried out a blue haired teenager and then got back into the car and drove away. The teen seemed sick and lifeless…and he was almost unconscious.

-We're finally here! This night will be my big night! I'll make Ikuto bring me the Embryo!

Easter's director smirked but then he suddenly stopped when he saw the pink haired girl standing on a bench at a few meters away from him.

That stupid kid! Why is she here? I got to do something or she'll ruin all my plans...Now it's payback time kid!!! You'll regret always standing in the way of my plans!

Easter's director evilly laughed …

-Ikuto! Go destroy that useless girl! _Mwuahahaha…You messed up with the wrong person you brat! _

_**Ikuto's POV**_

-_Damn! That thing is so strong! I don't think I can resist it anymore…The pain is unbearable…_

And with that all of his powers started to fade away… his mind went blank… and all of his feeling disappeared… Now he was just a puppet…A puppet which Easter could control as they wanted…

**Amu's POV**

- What happened? What's with all this noise?

_I turned around and saw none other than Ikuto…but something was different about him… His face was emotionless and he seemed…possessed_?

-Ikuto? Are you alright?

_Why isn't he answering?__ This is strange for him…to just stare blankly…_

**Normal POV**

Amu was walking to Ikuto when he suddenly transformed…

-Now! Go attack her!

Ikuto heard his step father's words and he had no choose then following them…So he went and attacked Amu…

Amu just sit there speechless and watched the entire scene. But the she suddenly realized what was happening…Ikuto was being controlled and if she didn't stop that quick he might die…Just this though made Amu almost cry… and what was the worse was that he was attacking her and she could character change…

-No! Stop doing that to Ikuto! Can't you see you're hurting him?!

-Just shut up you vermin! I'm sick of your kid games! No you'll see what happens when you're getting into my business!

Ikuto was now heading in Amu's direction ready to attack her…

**Amu's POV**

_Oh no! What am I going to do now?! I've got to help Ikuto! I've got to think about a solution and that quick or soon I'll also be useless…For now I have to avoid his attacks… but even this is so hard…_

-Ikuto!!!You've got to hear me! Don't let him posses you! You're strong! You've got to fight!

**Normal POV**

Ikuto suddenly stopped…He seemed to fight with himself…fighting with the ones that were controlling him…

-Why aren't you fighting with this kid? You know you can't defeat my control. And as long as you are a Tsukiyomi you have to work for Easter and find the Embryo…Now go and destroy her!

Ikuto seemed to be too occupied fighting with himself to hear his step father…

-Useless brat! I'll get rid of that girl by myself and than you'll have to bring me the Embryo!  
Easter's director went to Amu and hit here from the back. The girl fell on the ground…

-Very well! Now Ikuto it seems like this"low" level can't control you anymore…he smirked… so you aren't giving me any solution than maximizing it!

Ikuto screamed from all his powers…He couldn't endure this longer…

-That's what useless kids like you deserves! No there's no way for you to came back to yourself beside…dying…Hahaha!!!  
Meanwhile Amu got up and heard the director's speech…she couldn't even see this anymore…Ikuto's expression…it was all too painful…

Ikuto was screaming and hitting everything that was in his way…his eyes were blank and he seemed to transform in a machine…a machine that Easter controlled…

**Amu's POV**

_All the times I was in trouble he was there to save me and he's the only one that understands me and sees through my "cool and spicy" character…_

_He also confessed me in the same night as Tadase did…and even if I didn't believed him than…now I think that he was sincere… and maybe…just maybe…I also have feelings for him…and I just can't let him die this way! I've got to help him! Now!_

**Normal POV**

Ikuto was running to was going to attack her as he was ordered…

But than Amu did something strange…instead of running from his way, she started running to him…when they met she jumped in his arms getting him into a tight hug.

Ikuto suddenly stopped and dropped his weapon. Amu could…wake up a part of him…

But it didn't last more than a few seconds… He was now fighting again with the control that was over his body.

-I knew this girl will bring me only troubles! Ikuto I told you to make her disappear!  
With that Ikuto's claws appeared...He tried with all his strength to fight… to not hurt Amu…but the possession was too strong…he started screaming louder than ever.

Even with this Amu didn't stopped from hugging him and just started crying tightening her grip…

-Ikuto! Stop! You have to come back to yourself! Amu screamed at the painful boy…Ikuto…I don't want to lose you! I...I love you!!!

Ikuto started screaming even louder if that was possible and one of his claws scratched Amu's arm making her blood flow on booth's bodies…

-Kill her! Now!

Amu's vision was blurring as the pain was taking over her… with one last effort she tip-toed and kissed Ikuto fully on the 's eyes widened and he was coming back to normal.

A huge light covered them as Ikuto kissed her back. The thing that controlled Ikuto (A/N: sorry but I don't know how is that creepy thing called…) smashed into pieces and disappeared, taking its owner with it.

Ikuto hugged Amu back…

-Baka! You put yourself in such a big danger just to save me…you could have died…

A moment of silent followed when Ikuto tightened his hug on Amu…

-Ikuto…Don't you ever leave me!

-Amu… he looked straight in her golden eyes … I could never leave you because I love you!  
-I love you too, Ikuto!

Ikuto leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Nothing felled better than his lips on hers brushing against each other... It was a perfect moment that none of them wanted to end…

* * *

Hope you liked it!  
Don't forget to review because I want to know if I should keep writing fictions!

* * *

~Thanks for reading!~


End file.
